


Date Night

by SheRambles (pixier)



Series: Collisions [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, dr. alex, onto the date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixier/pseuds/SheRambles
Summary: ‘It’s official. I’m free of all concussion symptoms.’Alex couldn’t help the grin Lena’s text put on her face. She’d been holding off on actually asking the brunette out for fear of taking advantage of an altered mental state. That message was what she’d been waiting for.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Collisions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129766
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next piece. I have a few written that'll be posting until I catch up to where I'm currently at, starting with this one. Still no beta, all mistakes are mine. I'm trying to get better about comments/replying to comments, hopefully it won't take me so long this time around. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy this little world. I've got a pile of ideas and background stories in my head, I just don't know how long it will take to put them all into stories. Guess we'll see.

‘It’s official. I’m free of all concussion symptoms.’

Alex couldn’t help the grin Lena’s text put on her face. She’d been holding off on actually asking the brunette out for fear of taking advantage of an altered mental state. That message was what she’d been waiting for.

Instead of texting back Alex called, hoping Lena would be able to answer.

“Alex?”

“Hey, Lena.”

“That was an awfully quick response. Don’t tell me, you were sitting by the phone awaiting my call,” the brunette teased.

“Just trying to unpack the last of my moving boxes before I start at the hospital.

“I suppose surgery doesn’t really make for remote work,” Lena agreed.

“Anyway, the reason I called…” Alex began, “Would you like to go out with me? On a date? I could even bring the date to you if your mobility is still a factor--”

“Yes,” she cut in before releasing a pleased laugh.

“Wonderful,” Alex grinned. “How does Saturday sound?”

“I should be able to squeeze you in. Do I get any clues as to these plans?”

“I do have a couple of questions you can run with…” the redhead offered.

“Guess I’ll have to take what I can get.”

“Are you vegetarian?”

“No.”

“Do you enjoy whisky?”

“I do.”

“Perfect,” Alex sighed with relief. “I’ll need to confirm some details, but I can pick you up at… seven?”

“You could, or we can leave the driving to my car service,” Lena offered.

“No, I asked you out. I can’t ask--”

“You’re not asking,” she interjected. “I’m offering. Let me?”

“Well now it would be rude for me to keep objecting. You win, sweet talker,” Alex relented, the smile on her face fully audible. “See you Saturday?”

“I’m already looking forward to it,” Lena admitted.

* * *

Watching Alex’s constant movement between the clothes in her closet and those tossed on her bed made it difficult for Kara not to laugh. No matter what the blonde said Alex just kept tearing through her closet. “Just wear the button-down, Alex. It’s too warm for a sweater anyway.”

“Are you sure? I just… I swear I just saw that sweater, it has to be here!” the redhead replied.

“Alex! Stop!” Kara called out, raising her voice in an effort to snap Alex out of her frantic searching. Once she had her sister’s attention the blonde continued, “It’s not about the sweater. You’re nervous. Put on the button down.”

With a sigh Alex took the shirt Kara was waving at her. “When did you become the one with the advice?”

“It’s your advice, I’m just giving it back,” Kara smirked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous about a date before. You two _really_ hit it off, huh?”

Alex opened her mouth to comment, but couldn’t find the words.

“Hey, I’m happy for you. You deserve to be happy, Alex.”

* * *

Having gotten herself a ride to Lena’s corporate housing, Alex made her way inside. Alex had agreed to the use of Lena’s car service for their date, but wasn’t about to let her date be picked up first. To that end the redhead made sure she was in the lobby when the brunette emerged from the elevator.

Lena was dressed in a printed red dress that hung just below her knees with mid-length sleeves and a neckline that showed only a hint of her collar bone. While Alex saw her immediately it took her a moment to step forward and call out, “Lena…”

Turning to follow the voice once she was clear of the elevator Lena had her own moment of pause when she caught sight of her date. She took in the motorcycle boots, the plum button-down tucked into painted on jeans, and the leather jacket that topped it all off. “Alex?”

“Hi. It just didn’t feel right not to pick you up, so to speak, so here I am,” the redhead said, answering the question before it could be asked. “You look amazing, I should’ve started with that.”

“You clean up pretty well yourself,” Lena said with a smirk.

“Are you ready to get this date started?” Alex smiled, offering her arm.

“Thank you,” she murmured, slipping her hand into the crook of Alex’s elbow.

“You’re welcome, always.”

Lena hadn’t known what to expect from Alex, but she still found herself surprised when they stepped into the restaurant. It was as unassuming inside as out, not overly formal like she was used to. Instead, the wooden floors were worn and the walls painted a dark green with wooden moldings that matched the floor. A bar ran down one side while booths lined the opposite wall. The rest of the space was filled with chairs and tables. All lit with subdued lighting, just enough to see and dim enough to encourage a feeling of privacy.

Once they were shown to their booth Alex carefully guided Lena into a seat before sliding in across from her. When Lena softly chuckled the redhead couldn’t help but grin at the sound and raise an eyebrow in question.

“I can’t actually remember the last time someone took me somewhere like this. Somewhere I could actually relax instead of feeling like I was on display. It’s a wonderful surprise,” Lena grinned.

“That’s good to hear,” Alex admitted. “I wasn’t sure what you were expecting.”

“You finally made it here!” a low booming voice called out as the redhead was all but tackled by a tattooed hipster.

“Rucka!” Alex replied, quickly returning the hug.

When the man finally let her go he was clearly elated. “I was starting to think you’d forgotten all us grunts now that you’re moving up in the world, _Captain_. Or do you prefer doc now that you’re in the civilian world?”

“Forget you, Rucka? Not possible,” the redhead chuckled before glancing at her date. “Lena, this is Tommy Rucka. Rucka, this is Lena, my date.”

“Oh, right. It’s nice to meet you. I’ll just take myself back to the kitchen. I’ll have something for you in no time,” he said, stepping back from their table. “Lena, Cap.”

“Captain, wow. Though I was sufficiently impressed already,” Lena admitted.

“I spent some time in the sand,” Alex nodded. “Rucka and I deployed together on a couple of tours.”

“He was definitely happy to see you.”

“After his last deployment he came home and opened this place. I hadn’t been in National City for over a year before my recent move. Rucka was reminding me to come visit for about as long,” she sheepishly admitted. Unsure if the restaurant was actually warming up or if it was her nerves Alex unbuttoned the cuffs of her sleeves and rolled them up to her elbows.

Taking in the newly exposed skin Lena noticed a pattern of scars on one arm, but pushed aside her curiosity. Instead she focused on the surprising muscle shifting just below. “I have to admit, I’m glad you made it back to National City too. How do you feel about it?”

“Mostly good,” Alex replied honestly. “I was ready to come home, just still working on the part where I don’t have to return. But that’s a story for another day. Let’s talk about you. Tell me something I don’t know about you?”

It was clear this wasn’t a topic to push even before the redhead’s obvious redirect. Lena was happy to follow along. “Something about me? Didn’t get enough from Google? Or my Wikipedia page?” she asked, trying not to sound bitter.

“I didn’t look there,” Alex smiled, hoping to bring back the more relaxed Lena from only moments before, “I’d rather learn about you from you. Besides, I hear you can’t believe everything you read on the internet.”

“Really?”

Alex nodded before she tilted her head in thought, “The more I think about it… kinda seems like cheating too. Anyway I know the basics of the Luthor Corp thing, never saw your name though.”

“You are something else, Alex,” Lena admitted, the tension in her shoulders slipping away as her smile slowly returned. “I didn’t learn to drive until I was twenty-two.”

Her date’s only response was a look somewhere between confusion and incredulity.

“I always had a driver,” Lena shrugged. “My upbringing wasn’t entirely typical.”

“I would imagine not in every way, but there’s plenty of experiences we both went through,” Alex countered.

“Really? Like what?”

Grinning at the challenge the redhead jumped right in, “Party phase?”

“Yes, but I can’t imagine that you--”

“Spent more time in clubs than classes and nearly failed my third year of undergrad?”

“No. You?” Lena asked in disbelief.

“Oh yes. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately.”

“Hard to question the past, even mistakes, as it has made us who we are.”

“Not that different after all,” Alex smiled warmly.

“Outside the partying, did you enjoy school?” the brunette wondered.

“I did.”

“Where did you go?”

“Undergrad at Stanford, doubled in bio and mechanical engineering. Then UCLA for med school. You?”

“Cambridge, then MIT. Engineering, robotics and bio for the most part. Masters.”

Alex’s eyes lit up at Lena’s response, but their food started to arrive before she could say anything.

A spread was quickly laid out before them by a smiling waitress who returned minutes later with their requested drinks.

“You should know that just about any other day I would insist on beers with all of this. Even knowing the whiskey will be worth it there’s still a voice in the back of my head calling me out for it,” Alex admitted as she glanced at her glass of water and winced.

“Then I suppose you should know how much I appreciate how seriously you take your whiskey,” replied Lena, her own smile brightening.

“Honestly Rucka?” I was full before the last plate,” Alex admitted. “If I eat anything more I won’t have space for the whiskey.”

“You’re taking her to Bennet’s?” the chef asked, clearly surprised.

“I am,” the redhead smiled, looking at Lena for a long moment. “I swear you’ll see more of me now that I’m back for good. Everything was delicious, and I promise to bring Kara soon. You can finally see just how ridiculous her appetite is.”

“Don’t be a stranger, Cap,” he relented, barely resisting the urge to pull her from the booth for another hug. Instead he turned toward her date, “You either, Lena.”

The woman nodded, realizing his smile was as genuine for her as it had been for Alex. “Thank you, Rucka,” she smiled back.

“Have a great night,” he replied before returning to the kitchen.

“You ready for a drink?” Alex asked, waiting for a nod from Lena before sliding out of the booth and again offering her arm.

As Bennet’s was only a block away they walked, but as soon as they were out the door Alex felt her date shiver. Her response was to immediately take off her jacket and settle it over Lena’s shoulders.

Moments later they reached their destination.

After holding the door for her Alex again offered Lena her arm, an offer she happily accepted.

“Dinner was wonderful, I hope the whiskey doesn’t disappoint. That food set the bar awfully high,” Lena teased.

“As much as I love the challenge I’ll let the whiskey speak for itself. I mean, I’ve made it this far through the night without putting my foot in my mouth,” the redhead replied.

“ _That’s_ what you’re worried about?” Lena said, somewhat incredulous.

“I made it through dinner without spilling anything on myself or someone else. With the way my luck usually runs I can only wonder how the universe is going to balance out giving me a date with a woman so far out of my league,” Alex explained.

“Is that really what you think?” asked Lena, honestly unsure how true Alex thought that was.

When the redhead merely shrugged Lena decided to clarify things. Slowing down she pulled Alex to a stop before sliding her free hand behind the redhead’s neck and up into her hair. “Come here,” she murmured, already pulling them closer to one another. Then, they were kissing; Lena taking her time before slowly pulling away.

“Despite what you may believe, I don’t think anyone is out of your league, Alex,” Lena said, just loud enough to be heard. She leaned in close enough to leave a kiss on the redhead’s cheek before pulling away.

“Maybe I like the sound of your voice,” Lena added as she wrapped her hand around Alex’s arm again.

The contact was enough to spur Alex back into action. “I will keep that in mind,” she replied, relieved when her voice remained steady.

Alex could feel the smile growing larger across her face as they continued on. “I was glad you said yes when I asked you out. That was before I had any idea just how well dinner would go,” Alex admitted before they reached the hostess.

Lena smirked, but said nothing as she stepped up to the hostess’ stand.

The pair was seated in a booth for two. It was tucked in a corner at the end of the tinted window that ran along the sidewalk at the front of the space. It wasn’t until they’d been served that Lena said, “You really are a Captain, aren’t you.” The words were spoken as a fact, not a question. “You don’t strike me as the military type. You don’t have to tell me about it; I just wanted you to know how much more amazing it makes you.”

With a wince Alex half-shrugged, “Before you say that you should probably hear why I signed up.” Alex sighed and took a larger drink of her whiskey.

“That party phase I mentioned, it led to a pretty massive blow-up with my mother,” Alex began. She went on to explain how a veritable cocktail of emotions led her to an Army recruiter’s office, medical school, and a handful of tours. It wasn’t until her last tour had started that Alex decided it would be her last.

“Was that supposed to change my mind?” Lena asked, “because it didn’t.”

Alex shook her head and looked down, perhaps in an attempt to hide the shy smile that danced across her face. By the time she looked up Lena had slid her hand across the table, palm up. The redhead was more than happy to respond in kind, her hand coming to rest atop Lena’s.

“Your turn,” Alex said, tracing Lena’s palm, ready to let the brunette do the talking for a while. “Tell me how you ended up here in National City? Now?”

“Escaping the likely criminal drama of my family to pursue what I want,” Lena succinctly replied.

“And what is it that you want?”


End file.
